Suicidal Love
by Rosa Gigantea
Summary: Ami finally confesses her feeling for Makoto and runs out of the room afraid to face Makoto again. Can Makoto save her in time? Shoujo-ai.


Well, this is an idea that's been playing around in my head and I couldn't get it out so I just decided to start writing it. It probably sucks but hey, what's new about my stuff. This is probably a one-shot fic unless by some miracle people actually want me to continue then I might. Well, enough with my ramblings and on with the fic.

Suicidal Love:

Ami cupped the warm cup of tea her friend had prepared in her hand savoring its warmth. Snow wisped around outside and just looking at it gave Ami the chills. She could see the trees bending every which way in the winds outside. She knew she would have to go out there soon enough but didn't want to the more she looked at the blizzard outside.

Makoto was in the kitchen preparing more food for her friend. She had invited Ami over for a bit of company. She had been feeling lonely the past few days and could use a good friend with her. She set the food in the oven and set the timer, making her way to Ami when she was done.

"You like the tea Ami?" Makoto asked with a smile. She sat down next to Ami.

Ami nodded. "Yes, Makoto, thank you." She took another sip of the hot liquid.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked noticing how Ami looked a bit sad. Makoto thought that she had been acting a bit different than usual. She would hardly look at her in the eye and didn't talk to her that much anymore.

Ami shook her head, "No everything's fine." She looked up at Makoto who was looking at her intently. Ami looked away from the gaze. She knew what Makoto was talking about; Ami had been pushing her away.

Makoto didn't seem to take that answer. "Ami, what's wrong, I feel like you don't want to be near me anymore." Makoto said trying to keep her temper down.

"No, that's not it," Ami told her friend. She was still staring into the liquid before her.

"Then what is it?" Makoto was getting a bit upset. She was trying really hard not to blow up in Ami's face so far it wasn't going that well. She would probably explode in a few seconds and Ami's response didn't help much.

"I," she looked up for a second but the emerald gaze was too much for the girl so she looked back down, "I just can't. I can't tell you." It was true. She didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with Makoto over her feelings. She tried to ignore them at first, just pretended that they weren't there but that only made them stronger. She was in love with Makoto and nothing could happen to change that.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me? Are you mad at me for something?" She asked, voice rising as she spoke. She got up from her chair as she spoke. Obviously keeping your temper was easier sad then done.

"No," Ami nearly screamed. She paused and cleared her throat and went on, "no Makoto, it's not that I'm mad at you, it's because." she stopped. She couldn't tell Makoto how she felt.

"Then what?" Makoto tried to encourage her to go on but her voice sounded angrey.

Ami got up biting back tears. "Makoto, it's because," she looked down and her voice was barely a whisper, "Makoto, I love you."

Makoto stood there shocked. Ami's words echoing through her head. She thought she had heard her wrong but she came to realize that she hadn't. She watched wide eyed as the girl left her house in tears.

Makoto didn't' know if she should follow or not. Ami had probably gotten to far for Makoto to catch up to. She sat back down. "Dammit Makoto," she said to herself, "You know you feel the same way." She decided to follow Ami. She got up and ran out the door, went down the stairs, and out the door. Ami wasn't in site. She started running the way to Ami's home.

Ami's feet pounded against the slippery cement sidewalk beneath her. All she could hear was the beat of her heart in her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she cried thinking about how Makoto probably hated her now. Ami hated herself for telling Makoto about her feelings. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to reveal her emotions to Makoto.

She ran even faster as she saw her home come into view. She lived in a fancy apartment complex that wasn't to far away from Makoto's.

Ami ran inside the building and up the stairs that would lead her to her apartment. She set her hand on the door before opening it. She began to twist the knob when she stopped. "You're so stupid," she muttered to herself. Tears started flowing even more than they had before. She pounded her fist against the side of the door. "I don't deserve to live!" she screamed through the halls and took off running to the top of the building.

Ami made her way near the edge of the building as she muttered random insults to herself. She looked over the edge of the building. She watched as tears fell from her face and got lost among the snow as they fell to the far away ground. Everyone seemed so small, the cars, the people, they all seemed so far away. Ami climbed onto the small ledge of the building, fear of what she was about to do welled up inside her.

Makoto ran for all she was worth searching for Ami through the crowd of people. She couldn't see the blue haired girl anywhere. Abruptly someone's gasp distracted Makoto's search as she looked up to see what everyone was screaming about. Makoto had to gasp. Ami was on the ledge ready to jump. She inched her way through the crown and into the building that would lead her to where Ami stood.

Makoto quickly opened the door to the top of the building. Ami, hearing the noise, looked over to see who had come to try to stop her. Ami was shocked at the site of a certain emerald angel who had come.

Makoto glanced around looking for Ami and finally spotted her. She ran to where the girl was. "Ami don't!" she exclaimed watching the girl as she stood upon the ledge.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ami cried "I know you don't love me like I love you."

"Ami, if I didn't love you then why would I come up here?" Makoto asked Ami Makoto started to step closer to the suicidal girl.

"To make sure I die," there seemed to be a bit of fear in the girl's voice, more on the word die then on any other.

"Ami, the last thing I want is for you to die. I'm here to stop you because," she took a breathe looking over to Ami, "because I love you too." She was close to Ami now. A few more steps and she could probably reach out and touch the girls sweet skin.

"You know what Makoto? That's one sick joke. I'm about to kill myself and you're joking about loving me." Ami told the emerald beauty.

"It's no joke Ami," Makoto said taking the final step to close the space between her and Ami, "I really do love you, more than you could ever hope to know. I just didn't say anything because I was to surprised that you felt the same why I did."

Ami looked up at Makoto and into the eyes she hadn't stared in for the longest time and she knew that that indeed was no joke and that Makoto meant every word she said. Makoto held out her hand to help Ami. Ami hesitated for a moment but then decided that she could trust Makoto that she indeed did love Ami.

"Ami, promise me you won't ever try that again," Makoto begged pulling the girl into a tight embrace, tears of happiness spilling over her features.

"I promise, Makoto, my love," Ami said and broke away from the embrace, her tears changing from those of sadness to those of joy.

Then, just like their lips were magnetically draw to each other, the girls' lips met, as they had both been dreaming of happening for the longest time.


End file.
